


Actions Speak Louder.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Novel Approach [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, after the requisite character and plot development, the sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder.

Eager. Anxious. Jonny can't decide which he is. He settles on damned excited and tries not to bounce as he leads Gerry upstairs. "I think you'll like it, if just for the having the desk in the bedroom. All I need to do now is put a kitchen in up there and I never have to come downstairs again."

"I'll get you a hot plate and an electric kettle." Gerry follows him up the stairs, staring at his arse. "Housewarming gift, and keep you in bed all weekend."

"Brill, mate." Jonny knows Gerry is watching him, so he wriggles his arse, just a little, as he steps onto the landing. "Not that I'm going to need that much incentive." He moves quickly into the bedroom, gesturing grandly at the new layout, dropping Gerry's duffel bag on the chair between bed and desk.

Gerry looks around the new bedroom and applauds. It does look wonderful. He licks his lips. "Sex now."

"Sure." Jonny turns, shoves hands into the pockets of his jeans, shrugging his shoulders. "What do I do?"

"Naked. On bed."

That's a good start. Jonny grabs his shirt's hem and pulls the cotton up and over his head, dropping it to the floor, then unbuttons his jeans and slides them down over his hips. No boxers today. Maybe it'd been wishful thinking. Or more likely just not thinking at all. He kicks off the unlaced sneakers and gets the denim over his feet, kicking it aside.

"Something like this?" Jonny asks, climbing onto the high bed and propping back against the pillows.

"Perfect." Gerry quickly gets rid of his own clothes. "You get a gold star." He climbs onto the bed and gets on top of Jonny. "Right here."

Jonny smiles at the sudden increase in weight, shifting slightly. "Oh, that's nice. Perfect place for it."

"Is it?" Gerry shifts on top of him. "You like this, slut?"

"Fuck, yes." Jonny squirms, from his brain down. _Slut. Like that even more._

He sucks on Jonny's neck and bites. He bets Jonny likes this.

Jonny does like it. More than likes it. Friggin' loves it. He whimpers, squirming under Gerry's weight. "More."

"Ok." Gerry teases at the skin with his teeth, and slides his arms down Jonny's. "Mm. You've been working out?"

"Yeah. Running. A bit of weights." Jonny's amazed he can make a sentence, Gerry's teeth distracting his brain. "Enough stamina to last the weekend."

"Mmm. Good." Gerry smirks. "As you'll find," he squeezes and rubs his cock against Jonny's thigh, "I can be very impatient."

"Impatient? I can be very responsive." Jonny grins. "And I take orders well."

"Do you?" Gerry scrapes his teeth along Jonny's shoulders. "Then I could have just ordered you to do a twenty-city book tour?"

Jonny winces, the pseudobites causing him to pull back, just a touch. "No, that required bribery. Once we're in bed, I take orders."

"What kind of orders can I give you?"

"To stay still while you shag me. Maybe. Or not speak. Or," Jonny says, shrugging, cocking his head, "I don't know. You're in charge this weekend, Gerry."

"Ok." Gerry licks his lips. "Then, Jonny, I don't want you to move unless I tell you can. Can't speak until I tell you that you can. Can't even breathe, almost. Yeah?"

_Oh, fuck. Be careful what you wish for._ "Yes, sir," Jonny murmurs. For someone who's constantly in motion, staying still, not speaking and barely breathing should be a snap. Yeah. Right.

Gerry snickers. This is going to be fun. "Do you want some handcuffs or something, to help?"

Jonny nods. "Under the bed." Okay, it's a strange place to keep cuffs, but it's practical, storage box slid under the bed.

"Great. Don't move." Gerry leans over the bed and looks around under it. He grabs the handcuffs and comes back up. "These lock?"

"Yeah. Key's in drawer." Jonny hasn't moved, even with the shifting of the mattress.

Gerry doesn't think he should lock them, but that doesn't mean he has to let Jonny think they aren't locked. "Close your eyes," he orders, "and cross your wrists over your head."

Jonny closes his eyes and moves his hands over his head, crossing them at the wrists. He lets out a slow breath, curious about where they're head, what Gerry wants to do.

Gerry lifts Jonny's wrists one by one and snaps them together. He doesn't lock it, but he makes enough noise that Jonny'll think he has.

Doesn't matter if they're locked or not. Jonny's not going to test it. He relaxes his arms, settles his wrists against the cool metal. It's a place he hasn't been in awhile. And it never really felt like this. Real. His cock's hard, but he's managing to keep his breathing calm, even, slow in and out.

"You hear me, Jonny?" Gerry brushes his hand down Jonny's neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you scream. And hold you tight. You understand?"

"Yeah, hear you." Jonny's floating, eyes still closed, picking out each touch Gerry's fingers make, tilting his head back, exposing more of his throat. "Fuck me."

"Going to do exactly that." Gerry's fingers stroke Jonny's throat, and then he rolls Jonny over. "Slut prepped?"

Prepped? _Oh, fuck._ "No," Jonny says, face pressing into pillow. "Slut hasn't been fucked in so long he forgot about that."

"What a bad slut." Gerry grabs the bottle of lubricant from the bed table. "Can I spank you for that?"

"Damn, yes." It's fuckin' hard to stay still at the thought of Gerry's hand on his arse, but Jonny manages not to squirm, promises himself a reward later.

"'Kay. Tell me if it's too hard." Gerry slaps his arse hard. He isn't sure how much Jonny can take, but he's not going to insult him by insinuating that he'll break.

Jonny fights to stay still, the pain sharp enough to cause him to clench. Not enough to say anything, though. Not yet.

Gerry gives him another and another, each a little harder than the one that came before. He doesn't know Jonny's limits, but that's no reason not the have fun.

After the fourth, or maybe the fifth, Jonny gives up trying to stay still. He wriggles, squirms. "Fuck, that's good. Haven't had that in a long time." He nudges back a touch, pushing his arse up to meet the next strike. "Damn, Gerry, you're good at this."

Gerry gives it to him, and another. He loves the look of his handprint on Jonny's arse. It's still light, but he starts giving Jonny harder strokes. Jonny can take it.

Jonny can take it. He thinks. He's never really taken this kind of spanking. Not seriously. With Sean, it'd been play. Heaven forbid they do something heavy; might ruin the footie career if Sean pulled the wrong muscles. No, Jonny's _sure_ he can take it. And he wriggles his arse under Gerry's hand, silently begging for more.

Gerry takes the wriggle as a plea for more, and so he gives him more. His palm is beginning to sting, though, and he rubs his hand against Jonny's arse. "More?"

"Yeah," Jonny says. "More."

"How many?"

"Don't know. Uh, another dozen. Maybe."

A dozen. Yeah, he could do that. Gerry nods. "Just tell me if it gets too much."

"Sure thing. I'll tell you." Jonny's pretty sure a dozen will be fine. And then maybe a fucking. That'd be really nice.

Gerry switches hands. Jonny's arse looks amazing red, and he's going to try to make it redder.

Jonny's arse has never felt this warm. No. Hot. Fiery. Pain that has him biting his lip every other stroke. And it's all from Gerry's hand, a serendipity Jonny wasn't sure he'd ever get again.

By the end of the dozen, Gerry thinks he could come just from hitting Jonny again. And so he gives him a thirteen, to round it off. So bloody brilliant.

That's thirteen, not a dozen. Jonny's been counting. He smiles, not complaining in the least. "Hmmm, feels all nice and warm now," he mutters into the pillow. "Do I have to beg to be fucked?"

Gerry grins. "Well, you don't _have_ to." He could fuck Jonny right now, with just a word that Jonny wants it. "But it'd be icing."

"Icing's good." Jonny twists his head enough to see Gerry's face, smiles in return. "Please, Gerry, fuck me. Hard as you want."

"Turn over." Gerry hopes Jonny hasn't moved the condoms since the last time they'd had sex. "Get into whatever, you know, is comfortable."

Turn over _and_ get comfortable? It's easier said than done, Jonny thinks.

Gerry pats Jonny's arse, and then gets the condom. Yes, Same spot. And there's the lubricant, right behind it. "How do you want it?"

Jonny moves slowly, turning over and settling in, leaving his hands extended over his head. His arse hurts, even against the soft blanket, but he manages to get into something of a comfortable position, knees bent and feet against the bed. "Hard as you can want to give it. Rough is fine," he says. "Don't mind if I feel fucked for the rest of the weekend."

Gerry licks his lips. "Whatever you want." He wants hard, but there's the part where this is bribery for Jonny doing what Gerry wants. He'll take direction.

"Then pound the hell out of me, Gerry." Jonny's grinning.

Isn't it wonderful when their wants line up perfectly? Gerry grins. "Want you screaming when I do it." He squirts some lubricant on his fingers and starts working them into Jonny's body. "Can you do that?"

Jonny's body jerks. "Yeah, I can scream." He writhes a bit, too.

"Good." Gerry scissors his fingers inside Jonny. "Because I want you to. Place like this, no'll be able to hear it." He smirks. "Except for me."

It's tight. Too long since he's been fucked. So he gives Gerry a little of what he wants right then. A tiny scream, muted by grimacing and biting down. "No neighbors for miles. You can make me scream all weekend if you like."

"Good. Plan on it." Gerry pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed. "Ready, Jon?"

"Yes, sir, Ger, ready." Jonny spreads himself a bit wider, braces his shoulders against the pillow's edge. "Fuck me."

That's a very good idea. He was just about to do that. Gerry lines himself up and pushes in.

Jonny bites down. Again. He swears he's going to bite through his lip before the weekend's up. Fuck. "Oh, yeah, that's fucking." Gerry's good, driving in hard and filling Jonny, and Jonny squirms, pushing back against the cock. He could beg, but Gerry hasn't expressed an interest in that, and Jonny's not really that good at begging. He writes damned well, but puts words together out of his mouth for shite.

Gerry groans. Jonny's hot and tight around him, so fuckably perfect. The rhythm is demanding and hard, but he knows Jonny can take it. Or he'd say he couldn't. Simple as that.

He pushes his shoulders up onto the pillow and he stretches his arms, trying not to pull against the cuffs, not wanting to chafe his skin too much. Should leave some of the pain for later. Jonny's spread wide, Gerry's cock deep inside him, filling and pushing harder. "Can I-" He shakes his head. "Do I get to come?"

"Whenever you want to." Gerry could groan at the thought. Jonny, coming around him.

"Can I get a touch?" Jonny's all but forgotten about being quiet. He is staying still, though. "Never been good at doing this without some help."

"Oh. Yeah." Gerry reaches his hand up and makes a few short motions by braille. God, Jonny feels so good against his palm. So hard and firm ...

Smooth palm flattens against Jonny's cock, stroking him just the right way. Sixty seconds. Max. "Fuck. Yeah." He's coming, thick white pulses interspersed with whimpering moans. "Ohgodright."

"_Christ_." Gerry comes right after Jonny does, groaning and collapsing on top of Jonny. "Fuck!"

Jonny's voice disappears, maybe shoved into the bed along with his body under Gerry's weight. He whimpers his satisfaction instead, squirms. _Fuckin' great. So worth the months of seduction._

Gerry groans. "Fuck, Jon..." If he'd known it'd be that great, he would have held out for more.

"Yeah. You like that?" Jonny notices the _Jon_, doesn't mind it. He's too busy staring at Gerry's eyes. They change color, blue to gray. "Nice start to the weekend, I think."

"Think so also." Gerry grins. He kisses Jonny's cheek. "Excellent start."


End file.
